1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-elasticity wet suit fabric, more particularly to a high-elasticity fabric exclusively for production of wet suits with high elasticity and comfort.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, the fabric piece for production of wet suits is a one-sided knitted cloth made of 100% nylon and laminated with an artificial rubber sponge. However, since wet suits must be a good fit, the conventional wet suits made of the aforementioned fabric piece, that has only single-directional low elasticity, restricts the movement of the joints of a wearer. In addition, since each part of the human body is different, the constraint needed for individual parts of the wearer""s body is variable. However, the conventional wet suits are not capable to meet this demand and make wearers uncomfortable due to poor fit of such wet suits.
The present invention provides a high-elasticity wet suit fabric to alleviate the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional wet suits.
An object of the invention is to provide a high-elasticity wet suit fabric with better flexibility for the joints of a wearer""s body in comparison with the conventional wet suit fabric pieces and reduce uncomfortable constraint on individual parts of the human body.
The wet suit fabric of the present invention is made of fine count artificial fibers with fine denier counts and elastic yams with high elongation and recovery capabilities, and knitted with a high-speed circular knitting machine. The wet suit fabric made under such conditions has a higher density and elongation than the conventional single-sided knitted cloth made of 100% nylon.
After treated in a dyeing and finishing process, the wet suit fabric is laminated with a layer of artificial rubber sponge to form a fabric piece that is suitable for the production of wet suits and other related products. The wet suits made of such fabric are more fitted, softer and more comfortable.
The present invention will be described in details with reference to the attached drawings, in which: